


Graphics for The Dukes of Winchester

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Big Bang Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/F, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for the 2020 Regency Big Bang, The Dukes of Winchester, by jennyfly
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Patience Turner, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: SPN Regency Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapters 0-4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dukes of Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959142) by [jennyfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyfly/pseuds/jennyfly). 



> HOLY COW! This was my second time doing a time-era piece and I thoroughly enjoy the challenge that comes with my style of art with this era. I had so much fun doing this fic and it was made a million times better by finding a friend in Jenny and because the story, simply, is _gorgeous_. Like, for real. 
> 
> I had wondered when I claimed this how she was going to make ABO work in this world without gender-washing the Omega, yet still staying true to the Pride and Prejudice style of this era and GUYS. LIKE ITS AMAZING. So, without further ado, please please please go and read the fic! 
> 
> As always, there are spoilers in the art!

_Dean turned to smile as neutrally as possible at the interloper to his solitude, and he was met with a most handsome face. The man was near to his own height and had dark, artfully mussed hair and deep blue eyes. His cheekbones were high, his nose straight, and his jaw sharp. Dean had expected to see some sign of mockery or haughtiness in the man’s expression, but he found none. Rather, the stranger looked at Dean placidly, eyes tracing Dean’s features in a way that was wont to bring a blush to Dean’s face._

_When Castiel turned to face him again, Dean understood that the alpha knew Dean was his. For long moments they regarded each other, Dean on the grass and Castiel in the water, neither speaking._

_Dean stood at the end of Castiel’s bed regarding the bare but bloodied feet where they dangled off the mattress, kept purposefully, he was certain, from touching the linens. The skin was stripped raw from the flesh in places. Blisters that had formed to protect him, likely on the first half of their walk, had ruptured and split and spread._

**FUCK FEET. That's my commentary for this picture LOL**

_“I reckon he might be that, now, but inside, he is still a leader and a fighter and a caretaker. A finer man, a fiercer protector, and a gentler husband you couldn’t ask for.” Dean startled. “Husband!”_


	2. Chapters 5-10

_“Lady Charlie!” Dean couldn’t hide the shock on his face and the redness that covered him to the very tips of his ears. “Lady Charlie, we have not,” he whispered harshly. “Castiel – Colonel Milton would never. I can’t believe you would—He must write to the Regent first, for permission, since he is a cousin to the crown, and even then, Sam must be consulted, and—”_

** Charlie's outfit here was my FAVORITE. And I had so much fun rebuilding her hair **

_Dean’s memory conjured up those old days as he reclined in his copper tub in the great castle at Winchester. He had been in the water for an hour when Kevin, the omega second footman, brought up a tray of breakfast for him._

_Then she waded back to dry ground to stand with Dean and relieve him of the wire. At that point, she fixed a bit of the copper wire to a hurricane lamp on a small trestle planted firmly on the grass. As soon as her hands let go of the lamp, it lit, as if by magic!_

_Gabriel was there, writing in his little book with additional sheaves of paper spread out before him. Dean stood at the hearth to sharpen his pencil with his penknife, making careful, deliberate shavings in order to conserve as much of his small pencil as possible. He was able to direct the shavings into the fire and come out of the exercise with a fine point, though the utensil was yet barely big enough to hold._

_And this meant that in the high afternoon, everyone from the house was on hand when a great carriage rumbled into the yard, and Samuel, Thirteenth Duke of Winchester, finally disembarked upon his estate with his lady wife, Princess Jessica._

_But when he heard Mr. Brady’s oily voice, Dean froze in alarm. “There is no need to beg my pardon, sweet omega. You led me out here, after all.” Dean’s ire was piqued. “I came out here for my own purposes. If you followed me, then I must ask you to go back where you came from.”_


	3. Chapters 11-15

_“My vision is not impeded,” he replied succinctly. Instead of taking one of the chairs, Castiel set his plate on the mantle next to Dean’s and stood by the omega. He allowed himself a moment to bask in Dean’s scent, even though it betrayed his current mood of irritation._

_She gratefully sat, gave Balthazar an appreciative smile, and then noticed Charlie, who had taken to a sudden fit of growling._

_Patience could barely reply; she felt it sufficient to throw her arms around her alpha’s neck and return the earlier stolen kiss._   
  


**one thing that's difficult about this time period is there are not many POC representation so being able to work with Patience was a GEM**

_Castiel looked out his window whilst tying his cravat to see Dean sprawled on the grassy lawn watching the sunset with Lady Charlie and the puppies. Castiel’s stomach tightened as he saw that beautiful man smile with his friend._

_Castiel cut him off by curtly stating, “You will address his royal majesty, the Prince Regent, properly in my presence, Captain,” to which the soldier’s back grew somehow stiffer at attention. Castiel continued, all of his attention apparently on Dean and none of it on the soldiers as he said, “Dean Winchester, may I present to you Captains Bartholomew and Ion of the sixteenth. Captains, my fiancé, Dean Winchester.”_


	4. Chapter 16-20

_When Dean thought the sex could not feel any better, his alpha’s knot caught, at last fully engorged. Castiel lifted Dean’s legs by the ankles and adjusted his angle and resumed his fucking with sweat rolling down his determined face, his eyes never leaving Dean’s as he thrust anew. Now it was Dean’s turn to vocalize so loudly the castle might hear, even from so great a distance, even over the rolling thunder._

_The grooms themselves had expressed their wishes to walk back to the castle. A mile in the fresh air, Dean suggested, would do well to clear the heat from his blood at last. Castiel, stoic in his uniform by his husband’s side, said nothing. His eyes and his entire aspect adhered to Dean, however, and it was clear to anyone who saw them that the alpha would follow the omega anywhere._

**mmmmm only thing better than suits is uniforms**

_When Dean saw Sam in the yard, he was surprised that his brother had bothered to come see the broke-down, displaced peasants who had come to avail themselves of his hospitality. But Sam’s arms were full of blankets, and Jessica, along with Duchess Amelia and Princess Daphne stood by with crockeries of hot tea laced with whiskey and honey, and Dean was grateful for the bracing drink._

__Thus demonstrating the cruel machines of war, hurling snowballs into a field for the dogs to chase and then run in confused circles when the balls vanished in the snow, Dean was red-cheeked and wrapped in wool when Lord Crowley dropped by again with a purse full of money that made Dean’s eyes widen and his pocket feel so heavy he might fall over._ _

__As Dean held her in his arms for the first time that morning, he did not even try to hide the tears in his eyes. When he gave her back to her mother, he let his hand fall to his own belly and dreamed of his baby who would come after the New Year._ _


	5. Chapter 21-25

_He knew that not all of Winchester’s residents could read or write, so he used his meager talent and his pencils to create a sort of catalog in an empty bound ledger book he had discovered amongst his husband’s things._

_It was imperative to look his best, so he had not sold his etui of shaving goods. Unpacking the tiny case in the morning sun on the beach, he held the mirror between his knees and shaved with soap and seawater, carefully preserving his sideburns in the fashionable manner he detested._

_The alpha fell to his knees on the wood planks of the tavern floor, and Dean reached forward to unbutton his frock coat so as to expose his shirt-covered girth to his husband. Dean put his hands gently into Castiel’s greasy, tangled hair and watched the alpha’s eyes fill with tears as he pressed his bearded cheek against the obscene distension._

__They fell asleep like that, plastered together on their bed while the candle guttered and burned itself out, both of them more in love than they could express and happier than they had ever dreamed they could be. Dean spent the rest of the night staring at his husband and blessing his luck, even as he used his mouth to show Castiel his love._ _


End file.
